1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelters and construction methods for same, and, more particularly, to such shelters that are quickly constructed on-site or at a remote manufacturing location with materials that are easy to transport, as well as the methods for constructing same.
2. Description of Related Art
After natural or man-made disasters, the problem of emergency housing can be acute. It is known in the art to erect tents for temporary shelter; however, tents are not permanent and are not sufficient for cold climates or in extreme winds. It is also known to erect mud domes and shelters from bags filled with soil that are joined with ropes, wires, or other means. It is further known to use foam as an insulating material.
It would be desirable to provide an emergency shelter that is constructable on-site from materials that are light and easily transported.